


Freedom

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Ring, D/s, Double Penetration, Fisting, Handcuffs, Multi, Paddling, Teasing, blindfold, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius never says no, chooses to not have a safe word, and is silent in bed. This worries Charlie so he invites Bill to join them and hopefully help Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in February on the LJ community sceasleycest. Original prompt was: Scorpius grew up learning silence as the best way to avoid getting noticed and targeted for his grandfather's sins. He carried that into his sexual relationships. His new older lover just wants to hear him come unraveled, and introduces him to all sorts of new things in order to hear him scream.

"Death Eater scum!"

Scorpius blinked and looked around, but couldn't find anyone who said that. He tugged on his father's hand. "What does that mean?"

Father sighed. "It was nothing, Scorpius. Just ignore it."

Scorpius shrugged and turned back to the street. He'd lost count of the stones, but he could start counting again and when they came back again, he could count the others and then he would know how many there were.

A large man stepped in front of them. "What do you think you're doing out here?" he demanded.

Scorpius held his breath and hid behind Father's leg. Father rested his hand on Scorpius' head. "I need a book for my son. That's all."

"A book on curses?" the man snarled. "Isn't that what you lot teach your kids?"

"Come along, Scorpius," Father said. He stepped to the side and Scorpius clung to his robes.

"Get out of here! Don't you know when you're not wanted!" The man pushed Father and Scorpius fell back. He bit his lip as he watched the man take out his wand and yelled a curse that shot out of his wand purple. Father screamed and Scorpius yelled.

He ran to the big man and began hitting him with his fists. "Stop that! That's my daddy! You big meanie!"

The man pushed Scorpius so hard he hit his head. He sobbed and curled up. His head hurt really bad, but he thought he heard Father yell and then there were a lot of lights flying everywhere. He wished it would stop.

~~~

"And Father promised I could get a broom this year, but Mother says I'm not old enough," Scorpius finished.

Elaine, his best friend, shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is. A broom has safety charms, right? You're not going to get hurt?"

"I hope Father can convince her I'll be fine," Scorpius said. "I can't wait to fly."

"Hey, Malfoy!" 

Scorpius froze. He bit his lip and looked down. 

"I'm talking to you!" A boy--he looked like he was a seventh year at Hogwarts--grabbed Scorpius and shoved him back against a shop wall. "Do you think you're somehow better than the rest of us? When someone is speaking to you, you answer them!"

Scorpius didn't answer and he didn't look up. He could see Elaine from the corner of his eye, looking torn between staying and leaving to get help. The boy pushed Scorpius against the wall again. "Do you know your grandfather and your father got off easy? I personally think that your grandfather shouldn't have gotten the kiss--he should have been left to rot with all of his memories plaguing him."

Scorpius swallowed hard and bit his lip to keep from speaking. The other boy scoffed. "Bet they did something to curse you--is that it? Geez, not worth my time." He shoved Scorpius again and left, shaking his head.

"Are you all right?" Elaine asked as she looked him over.

"I'm fine," Scorpius said. He pushed away her flapping hands. "I'm fine!"

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Sorry."

"Why we don't go look at the brooms? I want to pick out one."

She nodded stiffly.

~~~

Scorpius looked around the corner carefully and let out a breath when there didn't seem to be anyone there. He shifted his bag higher on his shoulder and edged out of the closet he'd run into to. Three years at Hogwarts and they still wouldn't let him be. You would think they'd be used to him--seeing him, knowing he never responded--but the bullying continued. The teachers stopped it when they could, but they weren't everywhere, couldn't be, and he'd become rather used to seeing Madam Pomfrey.

"Scorpius?"

He stopped and turned to the portrait that was on the right. "Professor Snape, sir?"

Snape--Severus at home where he had a portrait--sighed. "Keeping quiet and not standing up will only make this worse."

Scorpius flushed. "They leave me alone more if I'm quiet."

"One day, boy, it won't be enough," Snape said. "They will keep at you until you are begging and crying and pleading. Mark my word."

Scorpius shook his head. "Only four more years, right? Then I can get a quiet job out of everyone's way and the world can pretend that the Malfoys ever existed."

Snape scoffed.

~~~

Scorpius set down the books and sighed. His glasses slipped down his nose and he pushed them back up, irritated. He always hated finding a case for the Aurors--they were so bloody unorganized and their archives worse--and this one was taking a long time to find. It was actually a series of cases, none of them connected at first appearance, but the Auror insisted and so here Scorpius was, researching.

He settled in his chair with a fresh cup of tea and pulled the first book toward him. So far, he'd found three of the five requested--he was sure the last two were in these books. The dates matched and the names and dates coincided perfectly. It only made sense they'd be in here, even if the Aurors hadn't catalogued them correctly.

"Scorpius?" Ashley, his secretary, called.

His shoulders slumped. "If that is Auror Yarrow, could you tell him I should have everything by tonight?"

"It's not Auror Yarrow," she said, biting her lip. "It's Mr. Weasley again."

Scorpius' stomach clenched. "The dragon keeper? Again? Did he say what he wants?"

"Something about a missed date?" she said, unsure.

Scorpius looked at his books and waiting tea. "Send him in." Her heels clicked as she left and he scrubbed his face. Just what he needed--a Weasley looking for him. Like Nifflers they were when they wanted something that didn't want to be wanted.

"Forget did you?" Charlie asked as he walked into the cramped office.

Scorpius glared and gestured to his work. "You try telling Aurors that their work has to wait because your...whatever wants to spank you after tea."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and shifted some tomes to find the only guest chair in the office. "Whatever? I thought people like us generally called the other lover?"

"I thought you preferred 'master'," Scorpuis sniffed.

"Oh, I do," Charlie said with a dark grin. "You know I do." He sighed. "It wasn't just a spanking--I had invited someone over and there we were, waiting. You didn't show."

Scorpius hummed and began to idly scan the book he had open. "You know my hours here are sporadic--you should have checked with me first before inviting someone else in."

Charlie was silent for a few minutes. "Scorpius--it doesn't bother you that I just invited someone over with the intent of asking him to join us in bed? We've never talked about that before."

Scorpius shrugged. "I know what happens when one joins as the sub in this kind of relationship."

"You still have rights," Charlie said.

Scorpius swallowed. "And you're the master."

The book was slammed shut suddenly and Scorpius jumped back. Charlie loomed over him, leaning on the desk. "That is unacceptable. We've been doing this for several months and never once have you used your safe word or discussed any of your limits. Unless I ask you to, you never say anything, never moan or whimper or--"

"I get it, I'll make more noise!" Scorpius said. He crossed his arms. "Is that all?"

Charlie's gaze hardened. "Tomorrow is Saturday--your office is closed. I expect to see you at five, precisely, in my flat. That's an order--can you do that?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Should, yeah."

Charlie stalked around to Scorpius and leaned down into Scorpius' face. "I don't think you get it, Scorpius. I mean this--if you are not in my flat at five tomorrow, I will hunt you down and drag you there. Am I clear enough?"

Scorpius gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

~~~

His nerves were a mess when he arrived at Charlie's flat. Shaking, he knocked on the door and wondered if Charlie meant it--that someone else would be there. Probably not, but one never knew. Scorpius wasn't thrilled that he'd invited someone else, but it was too nice having a relationship with a person who didn't use you as a punching bag or moving target and Scorpius didn't want to endanger that by voicing any objections. 

The door swung open before Scorpius could decide whether or not to work up his courage to say no. Charlie grinned and pulled him inside. He kissed him, deep and unhurried and pleased. "Good boy."

Scorpius shook, this time from pleasure. Charlie kissed his temple and led him further into the flat, straight to the bedroom. "My brother is here, he's going to help me."

"Help?" Scorpius frowned. "What do you mean--help?"

"He's better trained than I am in...certain areas," Charlie explained. He stopped them at the closed door. "Trust us."

Scorpius nodded and Charlie studied him for a long minute. Finally, he shook his head and opened the door. Inside, the fireplace was going and a man--who looked like Charlie's older brother--was sitting on the bed. He was half naked and smiled when they entered. "Ready?"

Charlie looked at Scorpius who nodded. Charlie looked at his brother who was looked at Scorpius. Scorpius squirmed under that look--he couldn't quite place why, but it made him uneasy. "Shall I undress, sirs?"

"Now, now," the other man said. "Introductions. That's only polite, correct?" He held out his hand. "I'm Bill--the oldest of Charlie's generation of Weasleys."

"Scorpius," he replied. He shook the hands and a thrill shot through his stomach.

"Very good, now we know each other." Bill pointed to the bed. "Go on."

Scorpius gulped and began to undress. Hands stopped him, though, when he reached his pants. It was then he realized how much he was shaking. He looked up at Bill. "Sir?"

Bill cupped Scorpius' face. "I can leave, if that would be better. I can tell you're not as okay with this as you want us to think."

Scorpius stepped back and raised his chin. "Charlie wants to do this. So I will."

"Scorpius--" Charlie began, hand reaching out as though to comfort.

Bill held up a hand to his brother while his gaze remained on Scorpius. "I don't think you quite understand--no one is going to force you to do something you don't want to. If you only want Charlie, that's fine. You can say no." He hushed Scorpius' protests. "No, I don't know who made you think that this is the way the scene goes--that this is the way consenting adults have sex--but it isn't. Everyone has to be in agreement and no one has the right to force someone else. Do you understand?"

Scorpius gulped and crossed his arms over his chest. He oddly felt cold all of a sudden. "I...understand. Can we--" He looked over at Charlie. "Why do you invite him over here?"

Charlie looked at Bill who blinked. Charlie sighed. "Because as much as I enjoy what we do, you're closed off and you refuse to let me in. You do what I say, never argue--and...I want more than that, Scorpius. You are amazing and you can be more if you would only let yourself go. I want to see all of you, have you as a partner as well as a lover. Bill, I hope, can help us."

Scorpius blinked at the carpet, unable to face Charlie. "You said yesterday I was too quiet."

"You are," Charlie said. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "I never know if I'm hurting you or if there's anything you really, truly like. It's confusing and...it hurts. To know that my lover keeps himself closed off from me."

Scorpius thought it all through. "You--you want me? Like--"

"Someone I can take to dinner who isn't ashamed," Charlie said. "Someone who starts things. Someone who doesn't wait for me to kiss him. Someone who isn't just a living, posable doll."

Something in Scorpius broke, just a little. He took a deep breath. "I--I don't know if I can, Charlie."

"I take it that is why he brought me in," Bill spoke up. He crossed to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I've got experience under my belt in unusual therapeutic treatments. I can help break down whatever barriers you've got. All right? And then I'll leave you two to really and finally get to know each other."

Scorpius looked up at Charlie with a small smile. "I want to try."

"Truly?" Charlie asked. "Because I don't want to do this if you don't mean that."

"I mean it." Charlie grinned and kissed Scorpius, thoroughly.

"Now, now, enough of that," Bill said. "We've a lot of work to do. Finish undressing, both of you, and then you Scorpius, I want you on the bed, on your back."

Scorpius nodded and shucked off his trousers and pants. He lay as told and watched Charlie and Bill finish undressing. They were similar--he could tell they were brothers, but different enough that he wondered what the differences were when they were in bed. Charlie was toned still from working with his dragons and his tattoos told many tales. Bill, on the other hand, was trim and the muscles under his skin whispered of quick escapes. Idly, Scorpius wondered what he did and why he would need a quick escape.

He shivered in the chill of the flat as they turned to him. He bit his lip and opened his legs, trying to make himself open to what Bill had in mind without being too open. Their eyes took him in, making his cock harder. He licked his lips and twitched his hips. "Please, sir."

Bill smiled and raised an eyebrow at Charlie. "He wants it, at least."

"That's not the problem," Charlie said. "He wants what I give him, no matter what it is."

"But at least he actually does want this, not just because you do," Bill said. He crossed to the tall boy that housed Charlie's choice of toys and opened it. He ran a hand along the choices, humming sometimes. Finally, he held up a length of rope and a blind fold. "Okay?"

Scorpius looked at Charlie who, for once, was blank. Scorpius took a shuddering breath and nodded. Bill didn't move. "They're fine."

"Better," Bill said. He handed the rope to Charlie.

As Charlie tied Scorpius to the headboard, he watched Scorpius. "I want you to have a safeword. Please."

"It's important," Bill added, taking both of them in. "It helps us to know what's too much for you and that's what Charlie needs to know--what's too much for you. And it doesn't matter if he's the dom--you're in charge here, Scorpius. You get to decide if you need more of something or if something hurts or if you're curious about something."

"I thought we were going to play, not talk," Scorpius said. He didn't want to think about anything else but what others wanted--that way, he didn't get hurt.

"Both, actually," Bill said. "I have a feeling this is the only way to get you to open up--tie you up, wind you up, and make you forget that there's anyone listening so you can do some healing."

"What if I don't want to?" Scorpius asked, avoiding both their eyes. "What if I just want to be comfortable being a better partner?"

"This isn't for me or anyone else," Charlie said. "It's for you."

Scorpius bit his lip. "Why?"

"Because you can't run and hide forever," Bill said.

A heavy silence fell and Scorpius wondered why now he was remembering Severus Snape. What had he said once? Except that Charlie and Bill wanted to do that to him to expose who he was to...himself. Would it be so bad to be more open? Could he do that? Would he like who he was? What if Charlie didn't? What if he didn't?

"Talk to me," Bill said suddenly. Scorpius blinked and found Charlie in the chair across the room. Bill was next to him on the bed. "I've got a bit of a career talking to people--when I moved back to England after Egypt, I found myself working with people about their family heirlooms. It requires a lot of skill in small talk and sometimes it didn't turn out alright. It sometimes involved handing over a free handkerchief. And I've had a few subs who needed far more than what you do--I've come across a lot of different types of people out there. Let me help."

Scorpius looked at Charlie who was, again, blank. He clenched his fists which then reminded him that he was naked, in a flat he didn't rent, with a man who was trying to give him free therapy and another who was his...lover.

Bill sighed. "Can you at least tell me--do you like pain?"

Scorpius bit his lip. "When--when Charlie does it, yeah."

"Probably because he's the first who's been careful about it," Bill chuckled. He waved Charlie back over. "I'm going to blind fold you and then he's going to use the riding crop. Is that okay?"

Scorpius nodded. He bent his head forward to let Bill tie the blind fold back. The bed dipped and someone walked closer. "Safeword, Scorpius," Charlie said, softly and almost begging.

"Apple."

A hand caressed his hair. "Thank you."

Something whistled through the air and then a line of pain erupted along Scorpius' stomach. He cried out and his muscles clenched. In his mind, a red bloom seemed to dance across his eyes. He shuddered and uncurled. More stripes fell and his front soon felt as though it was nothing but a rash of pain. Tears fell, but he begged for more.

Sometime, he didn't know how long, a hand was cupping his cheek and lips were kissing away his tears. He still felt like he was being whipped. "You did very good, Scorpius," Charlie whispered.

Scorpius mewled and tilted his head for a kiss. It was given, freely, and he moaned into it. He thrust his hips up, wanting to feel release--it felt like he was going to explode if he didn't come. 

"Not yet," Bill whispered.

Hands reached for his, the rope binding them. He stiffened. "No, please! I won't ask again--leave them. Please."

"No, hush," Bill said. "We'll rebind them if you want, but we need to move you."

Scorpius nodded and held his breath as the ropes were untied. He was made to sit up and then his wrists were retied. "Thank you, sirs."

A kiss on his head. "You're welcome. Now, up you get, onto you knees, we want to see your arse." He did as he was told, displaying himself. He spread his legs and was rewarded with a caress. "Beautiful."

He wondered that he couldn't tell the brothers apart, but decided it didn't matter much. So long as they kept touching him. He hoped they would use something else, something to make his back or arse (or both) hurt the way his front did. 

"This needs filling," one of them said, finger running along his hole. He pushed back, unable to stop himself.

They chuckled. A finger, slick, pushed in and Scorpius moaned. A second and third followed quickly. "Do you like that?"

Scorpius moaned, words scattering as his prostate was rubbed. A hand landed on his arse with a sound that echoed in the space. He took a deep breath. "Y-yes." Another rub on his prostate. "Yes! Want more, please, sir. Fill me! I need it."

"I think that's an invitation if I ever heard one!" Laughter, light hearted and not mean. Scorpius relaxed a bit.

Movement--steps away and then back. Something bigger than fingers pushed against his hole and he squeezed, opening up. He let out a stuttered breath as he was filled--completely. Must have been the big dildo, then, the one he had been afraid of when he first saw it. They'd only used it the once and it had been fantastic. He wiggled his hips, welcoming the stretch. 

A hand spanked him again. "Keep it in there." He nodded.

Hands on his hips and shoulders guided him forward and put his hands on something round--the bed post? He was kneeling up, arse out, ready. A hand caressed his arse and moments later something hard, unforgiving came down. He yelled out, hands tightening around the post, and his arse clenched around the dildo which pushed up onto his prostate.

"Okay?"

"M-more, please. Thank you, sir."

"As you like."

He rested his head against the post and another smack landed. His muscles clenched again and he shuddered. The combination of pleasure and pain was wreaking havoc with his mind, distorting his senses and making him loose focus on anything other than the sensations. 

It was amazing.

"Scorpius?"

He thought he hummed; he couldn't be sure.

Someone chuckled. "He's very good."

"That's not the problem."

"Mm, I can see what you mean."

Hands on his hips, guiding him down and back, almost uncomfortable. "No, shift a bit--there, like that." He couldn't be certain, but he thought he was in the middle of the bed. A whispered spell and his legs were locked together when his feet were bound. His arms were lifted up and something pulled them taught, exercising the muscles. He took a deep breath, shaking with the effort.

"All right there?"

"Y-yeah."

"How are you about orgasm denial? What if we played with you, but you couldn't come?"

Scorpius' mind struggled with the answer--what was the question asking? 

"Scorpius?"

"Try."

"You want to try?"

"Please."

Two spells--one that felt like something was wrapped around his cock and another made the dildo inside move, hitting his prostate every time. He moaned and tilted his hips. A hand on his cock, pumping it and he swore.

"He's beautiful."

"Isn't he?"

He preened--praise was good. Praise was always good--it meant he was doing something right. For once. _But_ a voice whispered _What if they change their minds?_

"No, no, none of that. We're not going to do anything. We just want to watch. Remember your safe word--if it's too much, tell us. But we just want to watch."

He whimpered and twisted, wanting release.

"You're beautiful--flushed, covered in sweat. Charlie's beautiful boy. I can see why he wants you. So amazing, so responsive. We can keep you like this and you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"N-no."

"No? No what?"

He gulped and gasped when the dildo inside began to go faster, harder.

"You want to come, Scorpius? Disobey the order?"

He sobbed. "No!"

"Talk to us."

He shook his head, unsure. The hand stopped and so did the dildo. He keened. "Wh-why..."

"What do you want, Scorpius?"

"T-to be a good boy."

"Why?"

"To make Charlie happy."

"But he wants you to be happy."

"H-how?"

Silence. Shifting. Different hands on his body and someone leaning over. Smelled like Charlie. "Tell me why, Scorpius--why are you so quiet?"

He breathed deep. "S-so I don't g-get hurt."

Charlie--right?--froze above him. "Who hurt you?"

"Everyone." He sniffed and bit his lip to keep the tears away.

"Who's everyone?" The other--Bill--asked.

"Always a Malfoy, always in trouble, always dark."

Silence. It went on too long. He shifted. "Sirs?"

Kisses rained over his face. "Oh, love. I'm sorry, sorry."

"No!" He insisted. It wasn't--Charlie was good to him, told him he was good and always was careful with him.

Someone chuckled. "He's got you figured out, doesn't he?"

Soft kiss on his lips. "He does."

"Hm, this might take longer than one night."

"Bill?"

"Think about it, Charlie."

More silence. Finally, "Ah."

"Would that be all right, Scorpius? If Bill came back?"

He thought about that. "Yes. Please."

~~~

In the morning, after a night's rest and then breakfast, Charlie asked again. "Are you sure you want Bill to come back?"

Scorpius hugged his cup of tea closer, careful to not look up. "I'm sure. Last night...I dunno. I've never...been there before."

"In your subspace?" Bill asked, leaning against the counter.

"Is that what that is?" Scorpius asked. He'd heard of it, but had never gone there. It had been new and scary and he wanted more. It was quiet there and even though he wasn't sure of the person he was, he felt he needed to go on.

"Bill's very good, like I said," Charlie said with a wink.

Scorpius blushed a little. "I just feel like I need to go further."

Bill shared a smile with Charlie. "We can do that. Can't we?"

~~~

Scorpius hummed to himself as he walked up the stairs to his flat. It had been several weeks since Charlie had invited Bill to join them. Scorpius hoped that Bill stayed--he liked him, he was good at what he did and out of bed, he was funny and liked sharing Scorpius' love of research. The three of them could easily spend the night out of bed, sharing dinner, as they could spend the night in bed.

It had been a long road, opening himself up and exploring his own fears. In the beginning, there were nights that ended abruptly, without warning, and Scorpius in tears, unable to continue for a few nights. The world was still biased against Malfoys and still liked to target him for his father's and grandfather's sins, but Scorpius was stronger now. He shrugged it off and when he couldn't, he found peace in bed, in his subspace. 

With Charlie and Bill, Scorpius found himself growing as a lover. Nights easily began with him dragging them to the bedroom as easily as they started with Bill and Charlie. Dinner out became frequent--they all loved fish and chips. The papers had noted, but together, they let it blow by easily.

He smiled and clutched his bag tighter to him. He had wondered why none of them owned a set, but now he did and he was eager to use them. On him, of course. He enjoyed being a sub. Lucky him, he had two tops. 

"There he is," Bill said when Scorpius opened the door.

Scorpius grinned and let himself be pulled inside for a kiss from each of them. "I had an errand to run."

Charlie took the bag and looked inside. "Haven't we done this before?"

"I'm hoping they'll hurt more," Scorpius said. 

"Our little pain slut," Bill crooned.

Charlie sighed and shook his head. "One of these days, we're going to run out of things to use on you."

"Then you'll just have to get creative with what we do have," Scorpius said with a wicked grin.

Bill took the handcuffs--unlined!--and nodded as he examined them. "I assume you have a plan?"

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders non chalantly. "I might."

Charlie rolled his eyes and bent to toss Scorpius over his shoulder. Scorpius laughed and held out his hands to Bill. "Help me!"

Bill shook his head as he followed. "Nope. These are meant to be used right away and I, for one, cannot wait to find out what you look like in them."

The bedroom had been expanded, thanks to wizard space, to fit the larger bed. It not only could fit all three of them, it could fit them in any position they chose, and featured several hooks and posts to which Scorpius could be tied to or cling to. He'd been delighted to find it and had them test it the night he had bought it. 

Charlie tossed him down in the middle and began to remove his clothes. "Now, do we have to ignore you until you tell us what you want or will you just tell us?"

Scorpius watched as Bill undressed. "I want you both. Inside."

That stopped them both and they gave each other a look. "That's going to be a bit tricky, love."

"I want it," Scorpius said with finality.

Charlie rolled him onto his stomach and spanked him, hard. "Who knew you were such a pushy bottom?"

Scorpius wiggled. "You love it."

"Maybe we should gag him," Bill suggested.

"I want to hear him," Charlie said. It was one of his fetishes apparently--he loved to hear his lovers come undone. "How do you think we should prepare him?"

"The new one, I think."

Scorpius gulped. The new one had been bought as a gag gift--or so he'd thought--last week. It was glass and the biggest item in their collection. Why it was at Scorpius' flat had boggled him, but apparently his lovers were glad now. He did want them both inside, but he knew it was going to hurt. The glass, though, would be unforgiving in preparing him. There was no give with glass, only fullness.

"Your fist or mine?" Bill asked.

"Mm, you go ahead, I'll watch."

Scorpius found himself turned over and fully undressed. Bill handcuffed him in the middle of the bed as Charlie finished undressing. He tugged on the handcuffs when they were locked and felt his nerves light up--they would hurt, but in a wonderful way. He settled with a sigh and opened his legs. "Please, sir."

Bill got a fresh tube of lube and coated his hand with a thick layer of it. He kissed Scorpius and settled onto his heels between Scorpius' legs. "What's your safeword?"

"Apple," Scorpius said. 

With a pleased look, Bill began to prepare Scorpius. Scorpius, for himself, kept to his breathing exercises (they'd helped him with several panic attacks and he figured they'd be useful now), and focused on relaxing his muscles. Bill was patient and stopped, rubbing Scorpius' skin and using more lube as necessary.

"Fuck, you do want this, don't you?" Charlie said when Bill was almost ready to put his thumb in.

Scorpius smiled weakly. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his muscles were shaking with the pleasure and pain. "B-been dreaming a-about this."

Bill kissed the tip of Scorpius' cock which twitched and let loose another stream of precome. "I am endless amazed at your perversions. How did you keep them a secret so long?"

Scorpius would have answered, but it was then that Bill put his thumb in along side his fingers and Scorpius' brain shorted out as the pain and pleasure overloaded him. 

When he came to, he was still full. Yet Bill and Charlie was at the end of the bed, sharing a kiss. Scorpius squeezed his arse and gasped--the glass dildo. It felt almost as big as Bill's hand, but infinitely harder. He let out a shuddering breath, causing a minor shock wave over his nerves.

"He's awake," Charlie said, looking over.

Bill smirked and gave Charlie another kiss. "You know, he never thanked me--us--for helping him."

Charlie gave Scorpius a lingering once over. "I'd say he's doing a fair job of it right now. Letting us have use of his body--can you imagine what that's going to feel like? Our cocks rubbing against each other, inside him?"

Bill's eyes went very dark, very quickly. "Mm, I've always wanted to find out."

They moved toward him as one. Scorpius' breath became shallow and his blood roared in his ears. He was at their mercy and there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Bill unlocked the handcuffs and Charlie slowly pulled out the dildo. He held it up, glistening with lube. "And you want more than this?"

Scorpius nodded. He ached for it. "Please."

Charlie gathered him close for several deep kisses, ones that nearly had Scorpius drowning in pleasure. The handcuffs were replaced, this time with his arms behind his back. Bill shifted behind him and then Scorpius was being pulled back, onto Bill's lap. He turned and snatched a kiss from Bill as he was helpfully balanced.

Bill held Scorpius' hips as Charlie lifted Scorpius enough so that Bill's cock slipped in, no problem, into Scorpius' arse. He sighed and wiggled, happy. Bill kissed his neck and Charlie tweaked his nipples. Scorpius moaned and arched, wanting more.

"I'm going to put a cock ring on you and open you some more," Charlie said.

Scorpius didn't like cock rings, but he knew that too many orgasms would count him out for the night and he wanted to come again while they were inside him. Still, he wrinkled his nose when it was fitted on. Charlie chuckled and kissed his nose. "I promise to take it off when I'm about to put my cock inside you."

"Promise?" Scorpius asked.

Bill slapped his thigh. "Don't get cheeky."

Scorpius pouted and leaned back so he could kiss Bill's cheek. "Sorry."

"On me, love," Charlie said.

Scorpius turned and watched as Charlie inserted a finger along Bill's cock. The muscles were loose enough that the burn was less than it could have been, but it still...he took a deep breath, amazed and awed. He knew that the body could take this much, but he didn't know his could and that it would feel like this. He tried to spread his legs wider as Charlie put a second finger in.

"So open and ready," Charlie breathed, sounding amazed himself. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?"

Scorpius only moaned. The third was a bit more difficult and the fourth nearly had him in tears. But it was good, in its own way, lighting up his nerves all the way to his brain. 

"I'm going to remove the ring, but you are not to come," Charlie warned. "Am I clear?"

Scorpius whimpered, but nodded. He held his breath and bit his lip as the ring came off. He clenched both hands and toes, fighting the orgasm that threatened to spill over. Charlie kissed him. "Good boy."

"Hurry," Bill said.

Charlie used a generous amount of lube on himself and lined up with Scorpius' arse. "Ready?"

Scorpius nodded. "Ready, sir. Please, sir."

"Bill?"

Bill lifted one of Scorpius' legs and the other held Scorpius' hip. Scorpius arched, pushing back against both cocks as Charlie pushed in. His vision blacked out for a moment as the pain and pleasure soared together in a never ending spiral. Vaguely, he felt himself orgasm, overwhelmed and in love with this new level of pain and stretch. But a deeper orgasm had taken over, shorting his brain out.

Blinking through it and the sweat, he found himself cradled. Bill and Charlie left no room between any of them and their arms were not only wrapped around him, but each other. They were sharing kisses and kissing Scorpius, but neither were thrusting. He whimpered and wiggled, wanting them to.

"Okay?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Scorpius whispered. He licked his lips. "Can you--move?"

They shifted, but only so far, never letting go. In no time, they had a rhythm set, where one pushed in as the other pulled out. Sweat made the ride easier, their skin sliding against each other and making the most delicious sensation. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Scorpius chanted.

"Good?" Charlie breathed.

"Brilliant," Scorpius said. "Harder, please!"

Bill kissed his chin. "Not sure we can, love." Scorpius whimpered.

"How about this?" Charlie said before he gently eased them all upright. Scorpius gasped as the two cocks settled further inside, higher and hotter. "Now, you ride us."

Scorpius groaned and shook his head. Charlie pushed back some loose strands of hair. "Do it or you won't come again tonight."

"Bit cruel, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"He can do it," Charlie said tenderly.

Which was all Scorpius needed--to know that they trusted him, that they were sure of him. He tightened his legs and pushed up, sobbing at the sensation. It was...it was...he didn't have words for it. Difficult though the trip was, he kept up a steady pace, riding them both hard and grinding and pushing his boundaries.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" Bill asked.

"Didn't have Scorpius, did we?" Charlie said.

Scorpius chuckled weakly, proud. "Good."

"Oh, love," Charlie said, near reverently.

Though none of them wanted it to end, it soon came crashing in. Scorpius' muscles strained and his balls were tightening. "Sirs--"

"Come for us, Scorpius, it's all right," Bill whispered.

He did, blacking out again.

~~~

When he woke up, he was on his side without handcuffs and empty. It was an odd feeling. He lifted his head a bit and looked. He was laying on Charlie's chest, Bill getting dressed. "Leaving?" he yawned.

"Hey," he said with a soft smile. He sat and pulled his boots toward him. "Emergency at the bank."

Scorpius pouted. "Come home soon?"

He nodded. "Sure."

Scorpius shifted so he could look up at Charlie. "We're keeping him, right?"

"He's not a stray, love," Charlie laughed, running a hand up and down Scorpius back. It was soothing.

"Though I would love to," Bill said. "If you both want."

"Please?" Scorpius begged.

"A trio?" Charlie said. "Two brothers and a boy they could have fathered?"

Scorpius hummed. "I don't see it like that. I just want you both."

"I suppose we could try."

Bill stood and grabbed a robe. "Great. Then I'll see you both soon, I hope, and we can plan on some bathroom activities. I know of a certain someone who's arse needs a little pampering."

Scorpius shrugged. "It was good."

Charlie sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?" Scorpius offered.

"Not for a few days, love," Bill cautioned. "You may not feel it now, but you will."

"But we'll do it again, right?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Of course," Charlie promised.


End file.
